


pink suits you

by Marmarhargreeves



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon Nonbinary Character, Gen, Good Brother Luther Hargreeves, Luther friendly, Nonbinary Character, TUA Pride Month, always!!!, nonbinary klaus hargreeves, trans diego mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmarhargreeves/pseuds/Marmarhargreeves
Summary: Luther walks in on Klaus trying on Allison’s clothes. They squeeze their eyes shut and wait for the worst to happen. But it never does.TUA Pride Month, day 8: Trans Character





	pink suits you

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this small lil thing up after getting home from a con!! i cosplayed five hehehehe it was fun :'))
> 
> but i wanted to write more abt nb!klaus as i just wrote a trans diego fic! also,,,good big brother luther is v important to me. i am soft for him and in this house we stan good bro luther
> 
> i apologize for any mistakes!!!

Klaus Hargreeves has known they aren’t a man for as long as they’ve known they have green eyes. There was never a second thought in their mind about it. They were many things. Klaus Hargreeves. Number Four. The Seance. Nonbinary. Pansexual. Witty. Sensitive.

But that doesn’t necessarily mean they’re ready to tell everyone. Well, not yet anyway. They should be focusing all of their attention on training and their studies - not wasting any energy on “silly, irrelevant, frivolous” things such as their identity and orientation as Reginald so bluntly put it after Diego came out a few months ago.

Although the monster they have learned to call their father allowed Diego to present as he pleases, that doesn’t mean he was happy about it. Ultimately he didn’t have a choice, not with Allison as their sister. But the look of disgust and venomous words was all Klaus needed to hear and see from the man to decide on waiting on the whole “coming out” thing.

Sneaking into Allison’s room would suffice for now, just like they’re doing now. Allison and Luther are in the library studying and since their science exam is tomorrow, Klaus knows they’ll be there a while. Luther thrives when it comes to anything related to science whereas Allison doesn’t. She’s more of an arts and english girl, like Klaus. So that gives them plenty of time to ruffle through her things and try on anything that tickles their fancy.

They pad their way down the hall as softly as they can and beelines right to Allison’s room. Klaus opens the door at a frustratingly slow pace, not wanting the creaks to be heard. They know rationally there’s no one around to really hear them, well no one that would tattle that is. But they’re still being extra cautious. They quietly close the door behind them and goes straight to her closet.

They don’t try to hide the soft gasp that falls from their lips upon opening the door. Allison’s latest clothes from her new magazine spread are right in front of their face. They run their hand along the never before seen dresses, the silk and lace material feeling cool under their fingertips. They rifle through the dresses until settling on one they like the most, a sofft pastel pink princess cut dress. It has a high-low cut and a boat neck. They’ve tried on enough of their sister’s dresses to know that they’re roughly the same size.

They waste no time stripping out of their academy uniform and into the dress. The second they zip up the side zipper they know it fits them like a glove. Klaus isn’t sure how Allison was able to fit her chest into this as it’s an absolute perfect fit on their flat chested body. They walk, or more so sashay over to her full length mirror.

They run their hands over the dress, falling more and more in love with how it fits by the second. They admire how it cinches in at their waist and flares out, giving the illusion that they have a smaller waist than they do. Klaus twirls a few times, a soft giggle erupting from their chest. They feel good. This feels correct. Euphoric.

“Klaus?”

They snap their head back to find Luther, Number One, standing at the doorway with a look of confusion on his face. Their heart rate immediately quickens, the sound pounding in their head.

Klaus immediately starts to spiral, all the euphoria they felt moments ago is drowned out by the sound of their heart beat. It’s the only thing they can hear. No, no, no. He’s going to yell. Luther’s going to be mad. He’s going to tell Reginald. Reginald is going to be mad. Klaus is going to be in trouble. They’re going to get made fun of, hurt. They’re not going to be allowed to do this again.

“Klaus..?” Luther calls once more, his tone much softer this time. They can’t even look at their brother, their eyes are glued at the floor. However they can hear his footsteps getting closer. They squeeze their eyes shut, their arms wrapped around themselves protectively. They furiously shake their head, preparing for the worst.

The worst doesn’t happen, in fact nothing does for a few moments. They’re about to open their eyes until they feel strong arms wrapping them into a hug. They finally open their eyes, Luther’s academy vest visible.

“Luther…?” Klaus squeaks out, their voice barely audible if it wasn’t for the fact they were so close. They don’t understand what’s happening. Why isn’t he mad? Why isn’t he...reacting?

“That looks nice on you.” Luther hums, cradling Klaus in his arms. “Better than on Allison even.”

Klaus can hear the grin in his voice, looking up at their brother and finding their suspicion right. Luther was indeed grinning.

“It’s okay if you want to wear stuff like this, you know. You don’t have to hide it from me or from any of us.” The boy says aloud, continuing and breaking their embrace. He placed his hands on each of his siblings shoulders so the two of them are looking at each other eye to eye. “No one is going to judge you for it.”

Klaus’ eyes start to brim with tears. They gulp, nodding and bringing the back of their hand to their wet eyes.

“I,” They start, clearing their throat. “I’m not…”

“Are you trans like Diego?” Luther asks softly as he watches Klaus search for what to say. He wants to help them with this, whatever ‘this’ may be but he doesn’t want to pry. Luther’s determined to wait as long as he needs to. He saw how hard it was for Diego to come out, how hard it was for him to find himself. He struggled for so long alone and he doesn’t want to watch another sibling do the same - not if he can help it. 

They shake their head, “No I-I don’t think so. I’m not a girl but I’m not…” Klaus trails off once more. They don’t know why this is so difficult to say. They’ve never really said it out loud, let alone to another person.

“You’re not a boy either?” Luther suggests, cocking his head slightly. Klaus nods once, their body tensing under Luther’s touch. He immediately senses it and wastes no time in bringing them into another hug.

“That’s okay. You don’t have to be a boy. You’re my sibling and I love you - we all do.” Luther says adamantly. “Thank you for trusting me with this.”

Klaus opens their mouth to say some sort of sarcastic, dry jab in defense but closes their mouth. They don’t want to revert to their usual humor and self deprecation whenever there’s a serious matter at hand. And especially because it concerns their own self. This moment they’re having, this sibling bonding thing, happens so rarely. They want to bask in it as long as they can. So they settle on nodding again and giving their brother one last squeeze.

“Thanks for uh, listening. And handling it so well.” They pull away and they hold their left arm at the elbow, letting out a nervous, watery chuckle.

“Of course.” Luther smiles, his blue eyes warm. “I won’t tell Allison if you don’t want me to. But I don’t think she’d mind sharing clothes. She’s tried to do my makeup a thousand times by now so I think she’d enjoy a buddy to talk about that stuff with.”

Klaus immediately perks up, the corner of their lips twitching up ever so slightly. They nod furiously, “I’d love that!”

“Good, I’ll let her know.” Luther squeezes their shoulder and steps to the side to grab Allison’s coat from the coat rack and waves it in his hand for a bit.

“Library is freezing.” He shrugs, “But I’m sure she’s going to love it. You’re an actual life saver, bud.”

They wave their hand flippantly, “Pshh, don’t be daft. It’s my pleasure. But you should uh, get back to it. I don’t want to hold you up anymore.”

“You’re not holding me up, don’t worry. But I’ll leave you to it for now. And uh, pink suits you really well, by the way. I hope you wear it more.” Luther affirms sincerely, ruffling Klaus’ hair before slipping out the door with a quick wave.

Well, Klaus thinks to themself. That certainly wasn’t how they were expecting their Saturday afternoon to go. But they aren’t complaining. Their heart feels a lot warmer than it did at the start of the day, their shoulders lighter.

They waste no time dwelling and heads right back to the closet, ready to pick out the next garment to try on. This time, however, they do so with an extra bounce in their step. They know now. They know it’s okay to be nonbinary. It’s okay to be Klaus.


End file.
